Spain
Spain or officially the Kingdom of Spain (Spanish: Reino de España) is a country centered in the Iberian Peninsula in Europe and Spanish Americas. Additionally, Spain possesses territories in Asia, Africa and the Pacific region as well as a portion of Antarctica. Most of the African territories form the viceroyalty of Spanish Africa. The capital is Madrid and the largest city in the country is Ciudad de Mexico. Spain is the world's leading power in economy, military and politics and has a profound role in the modern world. It is a founding member and leader of the Atlantic League and the Pacific League and has a pernament seat in the security council of the United Nations. Geography Spain has territory in all the seven continents - Europe, Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Australia and Oceania and Antarctica. The total territory of the Kingdom is 23,272,700 km2 including the colonies while the Kingdom of Spain proper has a territory of 12,893,650 km2. In overall territory Spain ranks sencond in the world after Portugal, while the Kingdom proper is third after Portugal and Russia. However, Spain is the largest country on Earth in terms of area, when Spanish Antarctica is included. Spain is a country with diverse relieve and climate. The highest point is Pico de Aconcagua with a height of 6,962 m. The longest river in the world, the Nile, flows entirely within Spanish Africa. Spain is a megadiverse country has the richest flora and fauna on the Planet. Population The overall population of Spain is 1,017,480,000 including the colonies, while the Kingdom proper has 605,600,000. Both in overall and proper population Spain ranks third in the world after China and India. The largest ethic group in the Kingdom are the Spaniards who include the Castilians, Catalans, Galicians and the whole white and creole population of Spanish America, as well as all people who have Spanish origins. The Spaniards form the majority of the population of the Kingdom. The only official language is the Spanish language, both in the Kingdom and the colonies. In certain regions there might be co-officical languages but their usage and study is only voluntary and cannot be used in official documents, administrative institutions, signs, etc. *List of largest cities in Spain by population *List of largest metropolitan areas in Spain by population Government See also: General elections in Spain According to the first article of the Constitution, Spain is a traditional Catholic Monarchy and the official religion is Roman Catholicism. The Kingdom of Spain is a democracy organised in the form of a parliamentary government under a constitutional monarchy. The Spanish Monarchy takes its beginning in the formation of Asturias in 718. The Parliament Cortes Generales is divided unto an upper chamber called Senado and a lower chamber called Congreso. There two main parties in the political life of Spain - Partido Conservador and Partido Democratico. The general elections occur over four year and the party that wins the majority of the votes forms a government under a Prime Minister. The proposed government has to be approved by the Senado and the King. The vote of non-confidence is constructive. The seat of the Parliament is in the capital Madrid but there are also branches in Ciudad de Mexico, Buenos Aires and Manila. Autonomy is an important part of the domestic political life. The autonomous communities in the Peninsula and the crowns in the other regions enjoy autonomy in certain aspects of local policy, legislation, culture, economy and infrastructure. Administrative division On macro level Spain is divided between the Kingdom of Spain, which can also be referred to Metropolitan Spain, Spain proper or simply Spain and the colonies (Spanish Africa). The Kingdom of Spain is divided into 17 autonomous regions on the Peninsula (including the Baleares and the Canarias); 27 crowns - Mexico, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Cuba, Dominica, Puerto Rico, Caribbean Islands, Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia, Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Persia (de Sur), Malaysia, Philippines, Brunei, Formosa, Hawaii and Netherlands; 2 royal cities - Singapore and Hong Kong; 8 overseas provinces - Equatorial Guinea, Seyshelles, Mauritius, Comoros, Maldives, Nueva Caledonia, Espiritu Santo and Samoa; 5 overseas territories - Islas Malvinas y San Jorge, Zanzibar, Mozambique Channel, Reunion and Pacifico Noroeste; 1 country - San Diego; 1 territory - Spartley Islands. The Kingdom also includes the special region of Antarctica. Spanish Africa is a viceroyalty which is divided into the Colonial administration of the North (includes the colonies of Egypt and Sudan); Colonial administration of the East (includes the colonies of Uganda, Kenya, Tanzania, Zambia and Malawi); Colonial administration of the South (includes the colonies of Namibia, Botswana, South Africa and Lesotho); Colonial administration of the West (includes the colonies of Cote d'Ivoire, Ghana, Gabon and Gambia and is responsible for the Spanish interests and souvereign resources of Guinea); the royal province of Algeria and the colony of Djibouti. Politics Foreign relations Spain is trying to maintain peaceful and friendly relations with all nations in the world. The main principles of the Spanish foreign policy are the values of democracy, economic equallity and justice. Spain maintains special relations with its parters from the Atlantic and the Pacific League not only in the field of military but also in economy, trade and politics. The Kingdom also has good relations with Portugal, despite some problems from the past and some differences of the viewpoints. There are also special relations with Persia, Saudi Arabia, Russia, China (mainly in terms of economy). Spain has extremely cordial relation with its parter from the Atlantic League the Bulgarian Empire. Military Don't see also: List of secret Spanish bases (confidential, don't read) Spain possess the largest and the most powerful military forces in the world. Category:Spain